When it's all over we still have to clear up
by Reasons Unknown
Summary: Addex. I guess this takes place sometime after episode 3.13. There's a party at Meredith's house and Addison consumes a little too much alcohol.Read on to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to say a couple of things before you read. One, i wrote this fic almost a year ago. Two, i was never going to post it here, I just wrote it to pass the time when i was bored. Three, I don't really know why i'm posting it now. I chalk it up to the fact that i have been MIA from this site for months and i feel guilty about not writing anything new. Anyway, sorry if it sucks but i wanted to give all the addex fans out there something to tide you over while i'm working on a new fic.

Disclaimer: None of the character are mine, i'm just borrowing them.

* * *

Chapter 1

"What are you doing hiding out here?"

Addison spun around to see who had spoken to her; she had been so lost in thought she hadn't heard anyone approach. She relaxed when she saw Callie smiling at her.

"I'm not hiding; I'm just not going out of my way to be sociable." Addison replied as she finished her drink in one gulp. She could feel her lips tingling which was a sure sign that she would soon be drunk.

"Yeah well, do you mind if I be anti-social with you?"

"By all means, join me in the land of depression," Addison said. She made a grab for the half empty bottle of vodka beside her on the steps and poured herself another generous measure.

"Are you drinking that stuff neat?"

"Uh huh, I didn't have time to grab something to mix it with. I was just raiding the kitchen when Derek came in with his lips glued to Meredith. I've seen enough of that to last me a life time."

"I know what you mean. Do you know I actually pushed past them to get out here and neither of them even came up for air? They were practically humping against the kitchen counter." There was a pause while Callie took a drink from her own glass. "Why are we even here?"

"I've been asking myself that same question all night. At least you sort of have a reason, I mean technically you're here with George. Why the hell am I here? I'm not here with a guy; in fact I think most of the men here hate me because I'm Satan. There's my ex-husband, my ex-booty call and my ex-intern."

Callie opened her mouth to speak but Addison wasn't done with her rant. It was at times like this she realised that alcohol wasn't her friend, she could hear herself speaking but she wasn't aware of making the decision to open her mouth and talk.

"…now he's told me to stop avoiding him and that he wants in on my surgeries. So I guess he's still my intern, but nothing more than that. No sir. He made it perfectly…crystal…impossible to mistake his meaning…clear that he's not interested in anything more." Addison stopped to take a deep breath. "You have to tell me to shut up when I ramble like this."

"Now why would I do that? You know I love it when you talk about you," Callie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She laughed thinking that sober Addison was bad enough, but drunk Addison was on a whole different level.

"Really? Oh well I could tell you what happened in the supply closet. Wait - did I already tell you that?" Addison looked at Callie in confusion.

"Clearly the alcohol has affected your ability to detect sarcasm. Go ahead; why not tell me about the supply closet, I don't think anything I say would shut you up anyway." Callie couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her friend struggling to get the top off the bottle of vodka.

"Well it all started the night in Joes, well I mean really started because that was the first time we kissed. But I guess it kind of started before that, maybe that day when we almost kissed…no before that…maybe when I told Alex that I didn't want Mark to beat the good out of him. Yep, that was when it started - " Addison babbled.

"Wait, you almost kissed before? And since when have you been calling him Alex? Next thing he'll be calling you Addie," Callie teased.

Addison snorted and laughed drunkenly.

"Right, any day now he's going declare his undying love for me and sweep me off my feet. Then maybe we'll go back to my hotel room and…"

"Please don't finish that sentence, I'm not quite drunk enough to hear what Karev related fantasies your perverted mind has come up with." Callie laughed.

"Hmpf, my mind isn't half as perverted as yours," Addison huffed as she poured herself some more vodka before refilling Callie's glass as well.

"Thanks," Callie said. They both jumped when they heard a particularly loud crash coming from the house behind them. "Sound's like we're missing a good party in there."

"Yeah, Meredith Grey's birthday party is the calendar event of the year. To be honest I don't even want to be here. Why am I here? Now I know we've had this conversation befo - " Addison stopped talking mid word when she heard the door open behind her.

She spun around quickly and lost her balance on the steps, slipping sideways and falling to land in a heap on the garden 5 steps below.

"Ouch," She said before erupting in to a fit of drunken giggles. "I need a doctor, where can I find one of those at this time of night?"

Alex who had just stepped out on to the back porch rushed down the steps to see if she was ok. Callie stumbled after him and fell to her knees beside Addison.

"Dr.Montgom…Addison? Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" Alex questioned as he felt her head for any signs of bumps or bleeding.

"I banged my head, and my ankle hurts." Addison mumbled. She turned her head to face Alex and smiled at the concern on his face. "Mmm you smell good," She whispered.

"How much has she had to drink?" Alex questioned Callie, while trying to examine Addison's ankle. She was making it more difficult by trying to hold his hand instead of letting him examine her.

"Does the almost empty bottle of vodka not speak for itself, Karev?" Callie said. She stood up suddenly, clutching her stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Callie rushed back up the steps and inside the house with a hand covering her mouth.

"Looks like it's just you and me then, Dr.Montgomery," Alex sighed, glancing down at the woman who had almost managed to work her way on to his lap.

"Addison." She said firmly. "My name is Addison."

"I know it is."

"Then why don't you use it." She pouted.

"Fine then, Addison." Alex struggled to keep his cool while she was squirming around in his lap and making the most adorable pout he had ever seen.

Addison shivered as she felt the damp from the grass beneath her seeping in to her clothes.

"We need to get you inside. Can you walk?" Alex asked.

Addison tried to stand up but she stumbled and would have fallen to the ground again if Alex hadn't put out a hand to stop her.

"OK, I guess not. Time for plan B then," He muttered to himself. He stood up then scooped her up in to his arms, putting one arm under her legs and the other around her back.

She automatically put her arms around his neck and snuggled her head in to the crook of his neck.

Alex carefully made his way up the steps and carried her back in to the house.

* * *

There you have it. That was chapter 1 and there's another 2 chapters to go. I'll get them uploaded asap but i'll have to read through them first because to be honest i can't remember what happens myself.

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow 11 reviews for one chapter! Thanks so much to all of you who were kind enough to leave me a response.

I started another fic yesterday and I am looking for a beta reader. I know I could find one on the beta reader section of this site, but I thought it might be nice to have someone who is already reading and hopefully enjoying my writing. So if you're interested just mention it in a review and I'll get back to you. It doesn't matter to me if you've done it before or not, I've never had a beta so I'm sure we could work it out together.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Alex carried Addison through the kitchen and along the hallway. He glanced in to the living room as he started to climb the stairs, but luckily everyone else seemed to have either gone home or they were passed out on the floor.

He manoeuvred in to his bedroom and deposited Addison on the bed.

"My hero," She said as she lay back against the pillows.

Alex put the light on and shut the door. He moved over to the foot of the bed and gently lifted her bruised ankle to take a closer look.

Addison wished her foot wasn't hurting so much so she could just enjoy the feeling of his hands removing her shoe.

"Move your ankle for me," Alex asked.

"But it hurts."

"Stop being such a baby and move your foot."

"Fine," Addison huffed, finally giving in and wiggling her ankle around slightly.

"Well it's definitely not broken. I'll get some ice to reduce the swelling and bruising. How's your head?"

"Sore." Addison said, scowling at him.

"What are you mad at me now? I had to get you to move your foot so I could see how bad it is."

"I'm not a baby and hey I'm your boss. You shouldn't be insulting me, it's _my_ job to insult _you_." Addison finished, looking immensely proud of herself.

"Fine I take it back. You're not a baby, you just happen to be very drunk right now. Now lie still while I go get something cold for your foot."

He propped her foot up on some spare pillows then ran down to kitchen and grabbed some frozen peas from the freezer.

"Alex?"

He jumped and spun around at the sound of Izzie's voice. He hadn't noticed her slumped on the floor beside the sink.

"Hey Iz. Feeling a little rough?"

"I threw up. Remind me of this next time I go to have some alcohol," She said, moaning slightly as she tried to stand up. "I'm going up to bed, see you in the morning."

"Night." He filled a glass with cold water and took some aspirin from the cupboard.

When Alex got back upstairs Addison hadn't moved from where he had left her. She smiled when he entered the room, apparently she had forgotten all about him calling her a baby.

"Here," He handed her the water and the aspirin which she quickly took. "You have to put this on your foot for at least 10 minutes as well."

"Alex," Addison whined as he put the frozen peas on her ankle. "I'm already freezing cold, and my clothes are soaking."

Alex stared at her lower lip as it jutted outwards when she pouted. She darted her tongue out to lick her lips and he had trouble dragging his eyes away form her mouth. He mentally shook himself and turned away from her to rummage through some draws packed with clothes.

"What are you doing?" Addison asked after a moment's silence.

"Looking for these. Here you go," Alex said as he handed her a pair of shorts and an Iowa t-shirt. "Take your wet clothes off and put these on."

Addison smiled and took the dry clothes. After a few failed attempts she managed to push herself up in to a sitting position and pull off her wet top, replacing it with the large t-shirt. She found herself slightly disappointed to see that Alex had turned his back while she changed.

"All done," She said a moment later when she had put on the shorts.

"How do you feel?" Alex asked as he turned back around to face her. He thought she had never looked more beautiful than at that moment, sat in his bed wearing his clothes.

"A lot better. Still a bit cold though, do you want to warm me up?" Addison felt her face go red before she had even finished speaking. Did she really just say that? That made her mind up; she was never touching alcohol again.

Alex made his way over to the bed and for a moment she thought he was actually going to get in with her. Instead he just pulled the blankets up and tucked them in tightly.

Addison could still feel her cheeks flaming and she had to stop herself from pulling the blankets up over her head and hiding her face.

"I'm sorry," She whispered as she snuggled further in to the blankets.

"What for?"

"For being…drunk,"

"You won't find me complaining. I have a hot redhead in my bed, you can get drunk anytime you want if this is what happens," He smirked at her.

"You think i'm hot?" She replied smiling. "No wait, I don't want to have this conversation now. It's not fair if i'm the only one whose drunk."

"You're a lot less scary when you're drunk." Alex sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

Addison just snorted in reply to his last comment.

"I'm interested." He said suddenly after a few minutes silence.

"Huh?" She murmured as her eyes opened again to look up at him.

"You were avoiding me and i thought that could only mean that you regretted it." He didn't specify what incident he was talking about, they both knew he was talking about the kissing. "So I lied to you."

"I didn't regret it." She said softly.

"Me neither, and I didn't kiss you back because you're my boss."

"Good." Her eyes fluttered closed then open again. "G'night Alex."

He smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Addison."

Alex watched as she laughed sleepily before her eyelids closed and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Review, review, REVIEW! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Well here it is, the final part. When i read through this story i didn't like this chapter so i just rewrote it and completely changed the entire thing. I like it now though so i really hope you do to.

I haven't had a chance to reply to the reviews from the last chapter individually so i'll just say a huge thank you now to: McLonely, Right Hand Blue, LizzieLovesLife, l0sinxgrip, BenderTheOffender, addisonkarev, mistysparks, addexlover and kawaadshe. I'll dedicate this last chapter to all of you :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Addison woke up the next morning but made no effort to move out of bed. She could see Alex across the other side of the room asleep on a chair in the corner. It didn't look very comfortable and she immediately felt guilty for taking his bed.

She eventually struggled to sit up and winced at the pain in her head. She stood up, gasped and swore at an unexpected pain in her ankle and promptly fell back on to the bed.

Alex woke up with a jump when Addison swore loudly. He smiled as he watched her slowly stand up again and carefully lower her weight on to the injured ankle.

"How does it feel?" He asked. She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, I didn't realise you were awake."

"Don't sound too happy to see me whatever you do." He rolled his eyes in her direction.

"Sorry," Addison grinned sheepishly. "It doesn't feel too bad now, just sprained I think."

Alex stood up and made his way over to Addison. "How's your head?"

"A slight hangover, but other than that I'm ok. I think I got off lightly considering." She raised her eyes to meet his and they stood staring at each other for what felt like hours. A crash from the hallway followed by a muffled shout drew them out of the trance.

"Izzie." Alex said as an explanation to the shouting. "Do you have to get to the hospital?"

"Why, are you trying to get rid of me?" Addison joked.

"Exactly the opposite. I'm not working until tonight so I was hoping you were free to do something today." He replied.

"Oh. Well in that case no I have absolutely nothing planned." Addison knew she was grinning like an idiot but at that moment she couldn't care less.

"Great, it's a date." He winked at her before grabbing some clean clothes and leaving her to get dressed.

For once it was warm outside and the sun was shining. Alex drove them both to a small café in the centre of the city where they sat and ate breakfast.

"Do you like Seattle?" He questioned as they sat sipping the last of their coffees.

"It's not New York, the weather sucks and the ferryboats remind me of Derek but it does have certain perks." Addison smiled.

"What did you love most about New York?"

"Everything. The atmosphere, the shops, the buildings, sometimes Derek and I used to eat lunch on top of the Empire State building." She said softly.

Alex noticed the wistful expression on her face and a plan started to form in the back of his mind.

"Stand up." He said suddenly.

"What? Why" Addison looked confused as he stood up and grabbed her hand before leading her from the restaurant.

They walked for about 5 minutes in which Alex refused to tell her where they were going despite her best efforts. He barely even noticed that they were holding hands as they walked, it just felt natural.

"We're almost there." He said finally. A minute later they came to a halt. "We're here."

Addison looked around slowly before her eyes travelled upwards. They were stood at the foot of the space needle.

"I know it's not the Empire State building but…" Alex started but she cut him off.

Addison leaned forward and placed the softest of kisses on his lips. "It's perfect Alex."

He stood unmoving for a moment, wondering if he had imagined the brief taste of her lips on his own.

"Come on," Addison said eventually as she dragged him in to the building. She was grinning excitedly as they bought tickets and was almost jumping up and down when they reached the elevator.

"I can't believe I've never been up here before." She smiled and squeezed his hand which was still clasped in her own.

41 seconds later they exited the elevator and found themselves 520 feet above the city.

"Wow." Was all Addison managed to say as she stepped out on to the observation deck.

They wandered around the deck taking in the views from every angle before Addison stopped facing Elliot bay and leant against the railings. Alex came up behind her, grasping the railings on either side of her body.

"Thank you. I can't believe you brought me here, it's just breathtaking."

"It's not the only thing that takes my breath away." He whispered in her ear. Addison shivered at his words and the feel of his breath on her ear.

She tilted her head to the side slightly so their faces were inches apart. They stayed like that for a moment before he eventually leaned forwards to capture her lips.

Alex teased her mouth with soft brushes of his lips before finally deepening the kiss. It was soft but deep, gentle but passionate, and it made Addison's heart beat a hundred times a minute and her knees feel slightly shaky.

They parted for a second to gasp for breath before she leaned back in again. She felt giddy and excited and literally like she was on top of the world.

What could have been minutes or hours later they moved apart slightly, his head rested gently on her shoulder and they stood trying to get their breath back.

"I feel like I could stay up here forever." She said softly. She felt him smile against her shoulder.

"Yeah." He whispered. "We can come back whenever you want, this can be our place."

"As far as first dates go, I'd say this was pretty spectacular."

"Of course it was, it was my idea." He said cockily

"Don't be so modest," She said sarcastically.

"I try my best." He grinned. "How the hell am I gonna think of something better than this for the second date?" He said after a moments pause.

"Wow you're already planning a second date?" She turned to face him.

"Well we'll see how it goes but I might keep you around for a while yet." He said as seriously as he could. She slapped his arm lightly before they both started laughing.

"Maybe you're stuck with me for good." She whispered.

"I can deal with that." He said softly before he leaned in to kiss her again.

The end!

* * *

What did you think? Maybe as this was the final part you can all make an extra effort to hit the review button? Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters.

Oh and just in case anyone was wondering i actually went on the Space Needle web site and looked it up, it does in face take 41 seconds to travel 520 feet to the observation deck lol.


End file.
